<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【桃包/evanstan】一个“洋娃娃”的脑洞 by Lilian0627</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735671">【桃包/evanstan】一个“洋娃娃”的脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627'>Lilian0627</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, Top Chris Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，就当小短文看看吧，见谅，感谢…<br/>一个关于宝宝克里斯和宝宝塞巴斯的，洋娃娃和小王子的梦幻初遇（并不）的，温馨又可爱的日常脑洞…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【桃包/evanstan】一个“洋娃娃”的脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个克里斯桃和塞巴斯包的脑洞——</p><p>克里斯桃很小很小的时候，某一天，跟着妈妈和弟弟逛商场为妹妹挑选生日礼物。</p><p>克里斯桃的概念里，妹妹最喜欢的就是洋娃娃，那种很漂亮的眼睛大大睫毛长长的穿着花花绿绿蓬蓬裙的娃娃，于是克里斯桃就拉着妈妈和弟弟在洋娃娃区逛来逛去。</p><p>皮猴一样的克里斯桃在货架间窜着窜着就跟妈妈弟弟走丢了，急急忙忙寻找妈妈的克里斯桃在跑过某个货架的时候，看到了一个闪闪发光的洋娃娃。</p><p>那个洋娃娃穿着金丝镶边的天蓝色蓬蓬纱裙，一头中短发发尾打着卷，看起来很柔软的样子。</p><p>洋娃娃不知道为什么站在地上，还会动，当洋娃娃转过头的时候，小小的克里斯桃看得呆住了，那一定是他见过的最漂亮的洋娃娃。</p><p>碧绿的眼睛大大的像极了博物馆里看到的绿宝石，睫毛细细长长的上下扇动着，白白的皮肤看起来软软嫩嫩的，克里斯桃不自觉的就走了过去，一把掐住了洋娃娃肉嘟嘟的脸蛋儿，然后就把洋娃娃的眼泪掐出来了。</p><p>但是洋娃娃没哭出声，似乎很害怕的样子，克里斯桃有点手足无措，看着洋娃娃泪汪汪又瑟瑟发抖的样子，克里斯桃一个脑热就在洋娃娃脸上啵儿了一口。</p><p>* 克里斯桃：妈咪说女孩子哭了的话我亲一口就好了，妹妹哭的时候也是这样哒！</p><p>然后洋娃娃眼泪冒得更多了，而此时克里斯桃的妈妈带着弟弟正好找到了克里斯桃，妈妈看到克里斯桃面前的小女孩哭得稀里哗啦的，还以为克里斯桃欺负人小妹妹，就把克里斯桃训了一通。</p><p>这时洋娃娃才终于开口说话，洋娃娃说着一口软乎乎的语言，但他们谁都没听懂。</p><p>不知所措的埃文斯一家最后只好带着洋娃娃一起去了商场的保安室，待了好一会儿终于等来了洋娃娃的妈妈。</p><p>克里斯桃看到洋娃娃的妈妈那一刻，脑子里只有一个想法：</p><p>好大好漂亮的大洋娃娃啊……</p><p>总之后来两家人道了别，以后也再没遇到过，而克里斯桃一直惦记着洋娃娃，直到后来他成为了一名演员，直到他参演了某部超英电影，他终于又遇到了他的洋娃娃——塞巴斯包。</p><p>最后的最后，当然是洋娃娃和王子跳舞～跳呀跳呀～哎呀～不会跳舞的洋娃娃把王子的脚踩了～可喜可贺可喜可贺～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>